


Are you in need of assistance?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Overstimulation, Smut, This is just some smut, hes just very hot, idk why, im weak for Google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Google helps you out :^)
Relationships: Googleplier/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how reader knows Google so thats up for you to decide lol
> 
> Edit: i only now re-read this and found some dumb spelling errors and stuff sbjxkd sorry

Everyone has certain episodes in their everyday life where their body just.....messes stuff up. Hormones and emotions everywhere. And it pretty much sucks.

The last few days you had started to feel the effect of your damn hormones and body doing whatever it is its doing. Nothing weird at first, craving a certain food here, feeling a bit sad randomly there. Nothing you couldn't manage, and nothing you hadn't experienced before. But when nighttime knocks on your door, its a whole different struggle.  
You just felt....needy. Not always "sexually" needy, sometimes you just wanted to snuggle up next to someone and have them hold you. Share your dinner with someone and just have some company over. Other times, especially the last 3 days, you just wanted to touch someone. Have them touch you. Hold you close, kiss you, feel their hands all over your body-

You slammed the book in your hands together. Not even reading was helping you forget about the growing warmth in your stomach, the craving for physical contact.  
You sighed dramatically, sinking further down into the chair where you sat. The last nights you had just been straight up horny, and you hated it. It was perfectly normal but man, it didn't make it any less embarrassing. You weren't much for getting yourself off that often, but if this kept up you'd probably get it over with and hope that helped atleast a little bit.

You glanced at your phone, picking it up from the table infront of you and checking the time. 10pm. With a stretch, you got up from the chair and started walking out of the livingroom, heading into the kitchen. With a sigh the realization settled in, your kitchen was an absolute mess. And honestly, the rest of your home too. You had been procrastinating cleaning this place for way too long, but it felt way too late to start now.  
Your phone vibrated in your hand, and you opened your messages. It was from Google.

\- Y/N, I am reaching out to remind you I will come over to pick up the charging cable which I left at your place. Sorry that Im coming over so late, I was caught up in something.

You hummed, looking in the direction of the livingroom where the mentioned cable currently was. Google didn't need to charge too often, he could actually go quite a long time without any problems, but he still had a charger. It was necessary for updating his software most of all, so it was important to keep close. A few weeks ago Google had spent a few days at your place, helping you with house chores and computer problems you were having.You could work from home sometimes, but of course when you tried to your damn computer decided to fuck everything up. Google came over and worked on recovering your lost work files, which took him almost an entire day. But he got everything back, nothing lost, and you were beyond grateful. The day wasted on getting everything back had unfortunately put you behind schedule, so you went straight to work. You didn't ask, but Google had helped you make dinner and brought it to you while you hurried to get your work done.

"Google- you really didn't have to! I thought you were leaving after you were done-" You had exlaimed, feeling somewhat bad.

"It was obvious you required assitance. You called me over to help you, and so I will." That was his usual answer, going on about how he was programmed to help. And yes, he was, but he had somewhat of a free will still, and he didn't have to do that for you. He would never admit it, but sometimes he had his moments, where he helped without being asked. You had never pushed Google to do stuff for you when you first met him, which probably was the reason he didn't feel to negatively towards helping you out. He prefered to not do house chores and such things though, so when you did ask for help it was usually electronics breaking related. He didn't seem to mind fixing those.  
He stayed a few days, blaming it on that he kept finding small things to fix around the house, or that you _obviously_ needed assistance with several things, so he stuck around, and therefor the cable ended up at your place. Just in case he needed it. You had laughed at him, telling him that if he wanted to hang out, he was welcome to. He ignored that statement.

You realized you had gotten lost in thought, and quickly typed out an answer.

\- Oh sorry, I totally forgot! But yeah, im home, no need to knock :))

\- Be there in 5.

Great, you had 5 minutes to get changed. You were in pj's, a big oversized button up shirt and some cozy shorts. As you made your way towards your bedroom, a knock on the door startled you. "Coming!" You called out, jogging up to the door. When you opened it, Google was there.

"Google! I thought you said 5 minutes?" You smiled, stepping to the side and letting the android make his way in.

"5 seconds." He stated, face blank, but with a familiar tone which he always had when he was trying to be funny. You rolled your eyes.

"Well, the cable is in the livingroom still. Feel at home, bud."

You watched him as he made his way towards the coffee table, picking up the large white cable sitting ontop of it. His gaze went over the space.

"Have you cleaned lately?"

_Ouch, alright, maybe not. No reason to call you out._

"Hah, no, I suppose it was a while ago-" You scratched the back of your neck, glancing down at your feet.

"Do you require assistance?" He turned to face you.

"No- no! Its fine! You already help me more than necessary! I was planning on cleaning tomorrow, anyway." You chuckled, taking a step forward. You were caught off guard when Google's eyes and the big G on his chest started flashing.

"Hey, what's up? You okay?"

Google straightened his back, and said with a monotone voice: "New update found. Update required before continued use. Please plug into an outlet. Restarting."

"W-wait wait wait!" You called out, hurrying up to the android. "Wait! Cancel, update later? Hey-"

Google's eyes closed, and he powered off. You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose. Updates like these were not common, usually Google was able to find the updates and go plug himself in to start it on his own. But if a sudden bug was found, his system immediately shuts down to take care of it and update. It didnt happen often, but of course it had to happen now. Well, atleast here where he's safe and not out on the damn street.  
Google stood motionless, almost creeping you out. It took all your strength to get him over to a chair and pushing him down onto it. You grabbed the cable in his hand, and moved his hair away from his neck to access the charging port. When you brought the cable close to his skin, a small circle lit up, and the port opened up. You plugged him in, and a small _ding_ confirmed that everything was working. You lingered a bit, standing next to the android and watched him. He looked like he was sleeping in a way. Relaxed, leaned back. You let your hand trace from his neck down to his shoulder. Despite being a machine, he felt completely human. And he looked like any normal guy too. You squat down next to the chair, looking at him. That all too familiar warmth crept up on you.

"Why'd you have to power down now, huh?" You sighed. "I could really use a cuddle bud right now." You chuckled as you stood up. "Not that you'd ever let me do anything more than like, shake your hand."

You turned on a floor lamp next to him, before you went and turned off the other lights in the house. There was not much to do, so you figured you might as well try to sleep.

"Goodnight Goog's, im heading to bed. Take your time updatin'!" You called out as you headed to your bedroom. Not that he could hear you in that state.

Crawling into bed, you sighed as the soft blankets wrapped around you. Sleep sounded nice, but no matter how much you twisted and turned, you could not relax. Not at all. Before you knew it hours had passed, and it was already 12am. You groaned, staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts started to wander. You wondered if Google would be done updating soon? Maybe you could watch a movie or something. Anything to tire you out.

Google. He sure was.... something. You felt a blush creep up your cheeks as that warmth started spreading from your stomach and up to your face. _No-_ you shook your head, _Don't think of him like that, god._  
But it was difficult not to. He was not exactly ugly. He was very handsome, in fact. With pretty, dark brown eyes, soft and slightly wavy hair. You wondered when he would be okay with hugs? 'Cause you really wanted him to hold you. You never tried to touch Google too much. He seemed like he didn't like it that much, so no need to push your luck.  
Your thoughts wandered, and a familiar knot started forming in your stomach. You threw your hands to your face, feeling incredibly creepy and gross. But the thought of Google here, it didn't help your current situation. With a defeated sigh, you kicked your shorts off and let your hand slide down underneath your underwear. Maybe if you got this over with you could go a day without feeling like a horny mess.

It didn't take long to rile you up. You had craved touch for so long, and now when you finally felt it, it was pure bliss. As your arousal grew, the thoughts of Google started to get more daring. What would it feel like to have his hand down your pants instead of your own? His fingers inside of you, his lips on yours? Your hips bucked, a small moan slipping out of your lips. You slapped your other hand over your mouth, terrified that Google would hear. But he couldn't hear, he was updating. He was powered off.

Another moan slipped out. _"Fuck...Google.."_ You whined, motions growing more frantic as you chased the edge. Your eyes were shut tight as you tried to imagine Google's hands on you. You wanted his touch so desperately.

The sound of your door being pushed open had you sitting up faster than ever, scrambling to pull the blanket up over you.

Of course, Google was in the doorway.

"Google! You- uh, you finished updating!" You tried to laugh, hoping he didn't actually see what you were doing.

"My software encountered a sudden small bug, but it has been taken care of. Sorry for the inconvenience." He just simply stared. You swallowed, slowly but surely missing the friction against your sex. Why did he have to come in now.

"Im picking up that your temperature is above average." He stepped closer to your bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh- yeah! Yeah, everything is fine! I was just uh, about to fall asleep. So, if you don't need anything, I think i'll go back to trying to sleep again, alright?" Your face felt like it was on fire.

"Are you in need of assistance?" He stood over you, a slight smile on his lips. You swallowed.

"No, Im okay-"

"Really? I could have sworn I heard you call for me just a second ago." The bed dipped as he sat down on the edge, and you instinctively backed up a bit. Did he actually hear you- fuck.

"N-no, I think... I think you just misheard." You gave a weak laugh, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you certain? I am here to help." He leaned closer with a smug expression. "I am capable of assisting you in more ways than one. Let me ask you again, Y/N, are you in need of assistance?" He purred, and your heart started racing. You wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

"Yes." You whispered, brain going on autopilot. 

"Yes? What do you need me to do?" Was his voice always this...seductive?

"Touch me." All shame was thrown out the window. You needed this. "Please."

The blanket was off you in an instant, your back suddenly against the matress. When you came to and realized what was happening, Google was already crawling up above you, hand wasting no time as he pulled your underwear off. You grabbed onto his biceps as he started teasing your entrance, letting his thumb press against your nub. Your hips bucked desperately against him, toes curling as the room was filled up with your whimpers and moans.

"Is this helping?" He smirked, supporting himself on his elbow, placed next to you. You nodded, wrapping your hands around his back.

"Kiss me." You begged, looking up at him. "Please?"

His lips crashed into yours, making you sigh in bliss. You were getting closer fast, which Google must have noticed from your squirming and moans who were swallowed as he slid his tongue in your mouth, tasting every last inch of you. You almost yelped when he slid one digit in, curling his finger so perfectly, hitting your sweet spot. You threw your head back, cursing and begging. You shrieked as you felt a jolt of electricity from his hand, followed by an intense vibration. He sat up, his other hand coming to rest on your nub, and that one also started vibrating. 

"Do you wish me to stop? Your heartrate is quite high-"

" _NO!_ No, nonono don't stop please don't stop-" You were rambling, head spinning as you quickly reached the edge. Google pressed his hand harder against you, the last drop to send you over the edge. You came, his name on your lips. His hands left you, and you relaxed into the matress. But your break was cut short, as you were pulled down closer to him. You swallowed when you realized his member was out and already pressed against your entrance. The fact that he was actually equipped hadn't crossed your mind before. Not that you were complaining... "Wait- you have...."

"I was designed to help in any way I can. I believe I am helping your current state, am I not?" He swung your left leg above his shoulder. You nodded. "That's what I thought." The sudden feeling as he thrusted into you stole your breath away. His pace started out rough, and you grasped the bedsheets under you. His hands went down, ripping your night blouse open, revealing your upper body. He grinned at the sight, whispering under his breath about how beautiful you were. Just for him. "Such a pretty thing. All mine."

"Google-"

"You asked me not to stop. I am nowhere close to finished with you." His voice was low, almost making you nervous. You had never seen him like this.

"Tell me, Y/N, do you usually touch yourself to the thought of me?" His words shocked you, making you feel a whole new level of embarrassed. "I notice how your body reacts to me. Your heartrate spikes, your temperature rises, your pupils dilate. Even when I simply speak your name. Am I wrong, Y/N?" 

He wasn't wrong. And you hated it. You moved your arms up to cover your face, trying to hide your blush.

"Hands off." He ordered, his expression suddenly angry. You complied. "I want to see your pretty little face as I make you scream." A wicked grin spread across his lips.

"Google-" You groaned, feeling ashamed at his words. You were cut off as he rolled his hips ever so slowly, hitting your sweet spot. You felt yourself getting closer again.

"Oh, I _adore_ you like this." He purred, leaning down, one hand on either side of your head. "So good, so submissive. So yearning for me, for my touch. So needy for me, aren't you little girl?"

His voice did stuff to you, god.

"So. Obedient. Such a. Good. Girl." Rolling his hips with each word, making you whimper and squirm. 

"Gon- uhn, im gonna come- please" You begged, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Let me hear you beg for me, dear."

That sudden jolt of electricity shot up your spine again. He was vibrating again, and it only took him another 3 thrusts until you unraveled a second time, chanting his name. To your horror _or not?_ you realized he wasn't stopping. Your moans turned to whines as you got oversensitive instead. You cried out, begging him to stop, slow down, anything. He just laughed. You opened your mouth again, beginning to use his command. When you did, he had to listen to you. Just say 'Ok Google'. Easy as that. But when his hand slid down to your clit, pressing his thumb against your nub and making his hand vibrate again, you lost your ability to speak. It didn't take him long to pull another orgasm out of you, leaving you a whimpering shaking mess. "Good girl." He praised, leaning down to kiss you. You were too tired go kiss back, simply whining desperately against him. "I'm not done." He huffed. He kept going, chasing his edge as you shook underneath him, jolting and arching your back when he hit your sweet spot. His thrusts grew more frantic, His smug comments turned to curses as he reached his edge. With a few hard last thrusts he rode his orgasm out, sending jolts of electricity up your spine. Your head was spinning as he pulled out.

"Did you recieve your expected amount of pleasure?" He purred, kissing your neck softly. More whines was all you could get out at this point.

"Thank you for the wonderful show, dear." His voice still sounded smug. You layed there, catching your breath as he stood up, admiring his work. "I will come see you soon again. Goodnight, Y/N. I hope you sleep well. Be sure to call me whenever you need any more help." He chuckled as he left the room. Sleep claimed you quickly as you gave in to exhuastion. Atleast you felt satisfied.


	2. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on adding another chapter to this lol. But I got an idea and an itch to write it out so- here u go. take it. I cant say im super proud of this but i dont wanna just delete everything so ughhcuhuguvujhf

Your toes curled as you felt another jolt of electricity shoot through you. A firm hand held your neck, keeping you face down against the matress. Your whimpers were muffled, with the occasional cry as the android just _vibrated_ as he was thrusting into you.

How did you end up in this position again?

________________

It had been a few days since your last...encounter, with Google. And it was all that was on your mind. You almost felt ashamed, but mostly confused. What the hell did this all mean? _And when could Google come over and "assist" you again-_  
You slapped your hands over your face, interrupting your thoughts. _Don't be a horny moron you idiot._  
When you moved your hands from your face, you were met with darkness. Or well, the room had suddenly become darker during the time where your eyes were closed. You blinked and sat up from where you were currently laying on your bed. _The lights went out?_

Making your way downstairs, you were still able to see just fine. The sun had yet to set, thankfully. You made your way to the laundry room, where your electrical panel also were. Taking a glance at it, you couldn't spot anything that looked particularly broken. So you decided to give your neighbors a call, checking if this was a personal problem or if anyone else was affected.

After a few calls you were informed that you were not the only one. The last neighbor you talked to had already called someone the second the power went out to check what the issue was. 

"The man I talked to said they're working on it, and it's not a big issue so it should be fixed tonight."

"Okay!" You smiled, feeling relieved. "So I don't have to do anything about this?"

"No, no one should have to. They did say however that there was a risk of your fuse box breaking or something when the electricity went."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind, thank you. Bye bye." You hung up, pondering for a moment. Not much to do now but to wait for the problem to be fixed and hope it would be the end of it.

_It wasn't._

Fast forward to 9pm, and still no electricity. You were starting to get nervous, as you had to charge your phone for the upcoming day, since you were going out. You could see that the neighbors you had talked to before had lights on in their houses again. With a sigh you picked your phone up to make yet another call.

"Yes, hello. I call about the power outage at [street name]. My power is still not back on. I think something might have broken or something?" You tapped your foot impatiently on the floor as you spoke. Phone calls weren't exactly your favorite. "Can anyone help me fix this before tomorrow? I need the electricity on as fast as possible." 

"Ah yes, the power outage. I'm very sorry, but I dont believe we can send anyone over until tomorrow. Would you like me to arrange that for you?"

"Oh, okay. Well, no, thank you. I'm gonna check if I can fix it myself or something. I'll call again tomorrow if I need someone to come over. Thank you, bye."

_Fuck._

So, no electricity, and no help. Your plan B was to search up the problem online and see if you could find something about it. And that you did, but you also realized even with the right tools, you probably couldn't fix this. A loud sigh escaped you as you sank down into the couch in the livingroom. What now? Your phone was running low on battery, and you had no way of charging it. You needed it for tomorrow, you had work to do.

_Maybe Google can fix the problem?_

"No, I don't wanna call him over for this."

_I wanna see him again, though. And he's pretty much good at anything._

"Yeah, but...I always call him for favors. I feel bad."

_If he doesn't want to, he can say no. He knows that._

"I guess.....I'm talking to myself." You pinched the bridge of your nose, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay, I'll call him. No- no...text him."

Your hands felt heavy as you fished up your phone again, opening your messages. How would you phrase this in the least rude way possible? You always asked for favors, and this felt bigger than usual...

\- Hey, Google. I hope you're okay. I feel bad, Im sorry, but I need your help. My electricity is fucked and I can't get any help until tomorrow, and my phones about to die. You don't have to, I feel bad for asking this of you. But I figured I'd try.

"Aaand....send. Okay, let's see what he says."

Google replying fast wasn't unknown to you. He didn't actually have a phone, he could message through one of his programs or whatever. But you were still surprised as he barely took a minute to reply.

\- Y/N, I'm glad to hear from you. I'm good. I believe I might be able to help you. I am on my way.

Butterflies flared up in your stomach, as well as relief. Okay, maybe you'd get this problem fixed before you went to bed.

________________

40 minutes later, Google was at your door. He was carrying a bag, with what you only assumed contained tools or whatever to fix your fuse box. He greeted you like normal, and immediately headed to work. You stood a bit behind him, giving him enough space to do...whatever he was going. Guilt crawled up behind you, hoping he wasn't struggling or wasn't annoyed with you.

"Hey." You mumbled. "Need anything? A drink or something?"

"You know I don't need to drink."

You chuckled. "Yeah yeah, I know. But I was thinking more like...I wanna repay you somehow."

"There is no need, dear."

_Dear? Has he always called me that?_

"Well...you know you can decline whenever I ask for something, right?"

"I am aware."

The room fell silent again. Maybe you staring at him as he worked was bothering him-

"Hey uh, I'll be in the livingroom... if you need anything. Call if theres any problems, alright?"

"I will."

And then you were gone. Sitting in the couch again, tapping your foot against the floor. The tension between you and Google felt....off. Was he thinking about last time? Or were you just hooked up on something that didn't actually mean anything? Butterflies flared up once again as your thoughts stopped at the image in your head of Google over you. That smirk on his face, the words he'd said-

"It's done."

You jumped at the sudden sound, not realizing Google has entered the room.

"Uh- what?" You blinked.

Google huffed, as if he held in a laugh. Was he laughing at you?

"Did you not notice the lights turning back on?" 

You glanced up at the ceiling, realizing that the lights were indeed back on. "Oh." Was all you managed.

"Were you lost in thought?" Google stepped forward, stopping next to the couch.

"I guess." You laughed, rubbing the back of your head. "Thank you again, you're a life saver. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can do most things." He looked smug. You just grinned.

An idea popped up in your head. The clock was past 10pm, getting closer to 11. And you had Google here. You felt a little rush of excitement. _Maybe I can repay him by letting him stay the night?_

"So, uh..." You started, glancing over to the wall. "It's...quite late."

Google hummed in response, raising an eyebrow at you.

"Wanna...uhh...wanna stay? Here? So you don't have to....go home so late." You bit your lip, looking over at the android again. _He definitely knows what I'm up to._

Google hummed again. "I suppose you can pay me back that way..."

________________

It only took you about 5 minutes before you had the android pin you to the bed in a heated kiss. Clothes were off in a second, his head already between your legs. Embarrassment quickly melted away when your entire body just sang as it finally recieved the touch it has craved for days.

"Ahh, fuck.." You arched into him as you felt a familiar knot in your stomach. "Fuck, Google, please don't stop doing that-"  
You almost shrieked as his goddamn tongue started _vibrating_.

"FUCK-" His hands grabbed onto your hips, holding you firmly in place as he quickly pushed you over the edge. Google laughed as he sat up, crawling back up over you to capture your mouth in another kiss. You already felt him push against your entrance, and you whined as you pressed against him. "Please-" you breathed against his lips. "Holy shit I haven't been able to get you out of my head for days-"  
Google seemed way too amused by your confession and the way you desperately were clinging to him. His mouth latched onto your neck, biting down suddenly. The sudden pain made you wince and hiss. Was he marking you?

"Turn over. On your knees."

The demand surprised you, but you complied and rolled over. Immediately you felt his hand around the back of your neck, pushing you down face first. His chest was pressed against your back as you felt his other hand travel down your stomach, settling down between your legs. And immediately, you felt the vibrations again.

"Uhhn- f-fuck...why the fuck can your whole bo-body just vibrate!?" You whimpered, voice muffled against the bed.

"Is it not to your liking, human?" Google huffed against your ear. He left marks all the way from your neck to your shoulder, as his hand worked on getting you all riled up again.

"Y-yeAHh it- it is, I like it-" Your knees felt like they were going to give out at any second.

"You like it when I make you cum?" 

Those words would not have had this kind of effect on you usually, but there was something in his tone that just made you melt. You felt yourself twitching under his touch, pleasure clouding your mind.

"Yes, yes, fuck please it feels so good-"

You suddenly felt empty as his touch dissapeared, the hand on your neck still kept you from looking back to face him. As you opened your mouth to complain, your breath was stolen from your lungs as Google suddenly pushed his entire length into you. 

"Ah, fuck, uuhn- Google, fuck me-" You cried out.

"Is it not what I'm doing? Would you perhaps like to give me directions on how to further pleasure you, Y/N?"

"Uhn- more, faster-" Your afterglow was still clouding your judgement, the sensation only leaving you craving so much more. "Please, I want to cum-"

"As you wish."

The hand on your neck left you as the android grabbed ahold of your hips, thrusting into you faster. With every thrust you would feel a strong, sudden vibration that shot shocks of pleasure through your whole body. You cried out, grabbing into the sheets underneath you as it felt like your entire body just melted.  
And it didn't take him long to finish your request. Only a few thrusts in, you unraveled with a shriek. The vibrations felt too good, pushed your buttons in all the right ways, you just couldn't hold out. Upon falling apart a second time, Google pulled out to flip you back onto your back. But only to push himself back in. You winced, overstimulation slowly but surely washing away the pleasure.

"Hey- fuck...Goo-google, I can't-"

You felt relief wash over you as you believed you felt the android cum, a warm fluid filling you up. But Google wasn't slowing down. Your confusion only grew as you felt your body heating up suddenly, arousal grasping you once again as if you hadn't already cum twice.

"AH- uh- wh-what the f-fuck?" Moans spilled from your lips, shivers running up and down your spine. It felt like your head was spinning.

"I took the liberty of using a certain fluid which will assure you will recieve the most amount of pleasure. I believe you'll quite enjoy it, human." Google was wearing a smug grin, his eyes looking like they were almost glowing. Either with mischief or lust.

The sensation only grew, making you squirm and cry out. It felt so good, almost too good. Googles hand came down to hold your wrists to the bed, allowing him to thrust into you harder. It felt like every time he moved, he hit your g-spot. The strange fluid coaxed another orgasm out of you. And another. But the android showed no sign of getting tired. When the effects were finally wearing off, it felt like you lost the ability to speak. Your body felt limp, worn out, and you looked at Google with pleading eyes.

"Have you recieved the expected amount of pleasure, dear?" He sing-songed. You nodded, desperately trying to catch your breath. He hummed over you, before leaning down to kiss you softly. The gesture caught you off guard, but you quickly returned it. His hands left your wrists and moved to either side of your head to help support his weight. Yours snaked up around his neck, playing with his hair and stroking his cheek as you absolutely melted into the kiss. You felt his thrusts get more uneven before he moved to bury his face in the crook of your neck, groaning as you felt him fill you up with yet another fluid. The way he cursed under his breath and slowed down, you could only assume it was _(atrificial?)_ cum this time.

"You-" Your voice came out broken and hoarse. "It feels good for you too? Right?"

"Hm?" Google propped himself up on his elbows, his gaze meeting yours.

"You finished, right? You get pleasure out of this too?"

The android chuckled, kissing you softly before sitting up, pulling out of you. You squirmed, still being overly sensitive.

"I do feel pleasure, yes."

"Thats....thats good." You mumbled. When you relaxed completely, you felt how incredibly exhuasted and sore you were. "Fuck." You mumbled, rolling over to your side. "God..."

Blankets were thrown over you, aswell as Google crawling down behind you.

"That was....."

"Enjoyable, I hope."

"Fuck, yeah-"

You felt his chest rumble as he laughed behind you.

"How cute. My own little human to call whenever I wish, seeing how yearning you are for my touch."

His words caused your cheeks to heat up. You didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of right.

_God, I really am "his" aren't I._ You felt almost powerless against him, like you were wrapped around his finger. But there was something exciting about that- 


End file.
